hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 19
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 19: Characters in Order of Appearance #Hayate Ayasaki #Maria #Sakuya Aizawa #Nagi Sanzenin #Isumi Saginomiya Summary Hayate wakes up in the middle of the night and realizing that his fever from before has gone down, he strolls off a bit then immediately goes back to his bedroom. On the way, however, he sees Maria idly playing billiards. Maria greets him and is glad that his condition became better. After Hayate asked her reason for staying up so late, she then explains that she usually doesn't stay up this late because she has to sleep with Nagi due to her fear of the dark. However, since Isumi is sleeping over at their house for the night, she didn't need to stay with her and uses this free time for her recreation. She then offers to play a round with Hayate and he gladly accepts for something good might actually happen in exchange for all the great misfortunes that he faced all day. A flashback then begins, showing a party at the mansion eight years ago. Nagi is showing her manga to her friends including Sakuya. Most of the other girls were making fun of it and they told her that instead of wasting her time on something so useless, she should just go outside and play. Nagi became disheartened of the remarks they gave her and as a result, she threw the notebook into a garbage can, officially declaring that she'll never draw manga again. Just before Nagi left, she sees Isumi reading it and she gets angry for she thought that Isumi is just doing so in order to push the awfulness of Nagi's work to the extremes. However, to her surprise, Isumi asks what happens at the end of the manga and as a result, Nagi asks Isumi to marry her which ended up with them becoming close friends. Back in the present, Maria remarks that Nagi and Isumi are probably going on about a story that only they can understand. In her room, Nagi is busy telling a wildly loose story while Isumi looks on it with excitement and anticipation. Maria then asks if Hayate ever played pool. He responds by saying that he worked in a pool bar around middle school and played his share of games. Maria, astonished by that fact, wonders if it was actually alright for a minor to work at a pool bar but decides not to ask about it. Instead, she asks him if he thinks that he's a good player and Hayate proudly responds that he indeed is. Due to Hayate's carelessness, he offers to place a bet to which Maria agrees and decides that the bet should be that the loser has to obey the command of the winner. Hayate turns his head and starts blushing, and Maria asks him what he's doing. He reminds Maria that they are in a shonen manga and she angrily glares at him, asking him just what he intends to do to her. She then asks him if he believes that he actually has any chance of winning while performing multiple flawless quick shots in order to demonstrate her skill. Maria teases him a bit then Hayate asks her what she intends to do to him. She says that she was considering making him crossdress again but then she realized that his debt of 156,804,000 yen is "incomplete" because One Hundred and Fifty Million Yen takes up 5 kanji and that Two Hundred Million Yen only takes up 2 kanji and that explains the reason why she wanted to complete it by raising it to 200 million yen. Hayate instantly assumes that Maria is actually the final boss of the day and he realizes that he can't afford to lose this. Maria quickly gets the upper hand on him and when Hayate asks her how he would pay back his debt should she win, she reminds him that he would never be the one who actually gets the Sanzenin inheritance since the manga isn't about his success stories. As he's about to take one of his shots, Maria suggests that he could marry Nagi, which causes him to fumble and ruin the shot. He claims that he could never marry Nagi and Maria asks if the reason is because he doesn't like Nagi. Hayate says that it isn't like that and it's because if he married Nagi under these circumstances, it would look like he married her for money. He states on a side note that he doesn't think Nagi would want to marry him and that if circumstances come to that point, he would never do such a thing to a minor anyway. Maria reflects on his statements and she realizes that he would not even try to use the fortune to repay his debt should they actually fall in love and at the same time, comments that Nagi has a high hurdle to jump in order to obtain her love. As a result, Maria decides to fumble her shot, leaving Hayate with an opportunity to win the game. He takes his shot and manages to sink the last ball. Hayate then rejoiced at his victory and immediately asks Maria if she would really do anything he said. Maria (while wearing an awkward face) says yes. She then warns him about the monster behind him (Nagi) first, who was standing right behind him. Seeing what had escalated, Nagi beats up Hayate and reminds Hayate that she would never forgive him if he laid a finger on Maria just before leaving the scene. In the end, all Hayate could ask Maria to do is forgive him for the coat and she then remarks that it's so easy to fulfill. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 8. Trivia Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga